


Proper Place

by BHC



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Language, M/M, Smut, Some Bondage, a little rough, dominate will, fight, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHC/pseuds/BHC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight between Hannibal and Will looks like the end of a relationship, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Place

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea _(“A fight over something stupid that escalated to near catastrophic levels”)_ that **Warpedchyld** gave me on Tumblr.....and I think I've blown out of proportion...
> 
> I'll admit smut is so much fun to read and write, although, I'm not sure I'm very good at it....

I think I subconsciously drew inspiration (once again, hitting me in the middle of typing) from   and  [both can be found on [Deviantart~ Mixed Blessing](http://mixed-blessing.deviantart.com/gallery/44922312/TV-Shows?offset=0)\-- Great artist]

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh, fuck, you Hannibal!” Will shouted from the doorway of the living room.

“How dare you speak to me in such a way!” Hannibal shouted back. “Especially, in my own home!”

Around them were broken nick-nacks, scattered papers and books, and one broken electronic. It even looked like a knife or maybe even a letter opener was stuck in a wall.

Just two months ago, Will and Hannibal finally admitted to each other that they felt their relationship had escalated passed patient/doctor and friendship and that there was more of a romantic tone to it. So, they started dating. Hannibal dragged Will to a couple operas and ballets and then Will in turn dragged Hannibal to the movies and the park. Each put up with the uncomfortable atmospheres for the sake of spending time together that didn't involve murder or analyzing. 

It was a week ago when Hannibal suggested that Will live with him or at least give it a try. The first couple of days, Will was uncomfortable and stayed in his separate room most of the time. He did come out for meals, work, and to play with his dogs, who had to stay outside (Hannibal promised him they'd make a kennel or dog house for them, if he decided to stay). 

Then the one night, while sitting on the couch talking, Hannibal made his move. He told Will to relax and enjoy the idea of his new home, all while his hand drifted up Will's leg. Will twitched and admitted he still wasn't used to the idea of being Hannibal's boyfriend, let alone spending all this extra time together.

“Well, something at one point must've convinced you that this is what you wanted.” Hannibal looked him in the eye but didn't move his hand.

Will stared back; suddenly feeling the answer. That's when he took the older man's face in his hands and kissed him with more passion than he had Alana or anyone else in his life. The kiss was so great he had pushed Hannibal back into the couch so he was laying on top of him. When he pulled away for air, he saw the shocked expression on Hannibal's face fade into something else.

Hannibal cupped Will's face in his hand, his thumb stroked his cheek. He sat up and kissed Will back. He ran his tongue over his lips to see how he'd respond. They moved to let it in. They ended up making out on the couch for a good fifteen minutes.

Hannibal suggested, “Maybe we should move to my bedroom. If that is what you are leading us to.”

Will looked at him with his adorable puppy eyed expression and nodded. He got up off of Hannibal and they trotted off to the bedroom. It was the first time Will had ever slept with another man. He was a little nervous and inexperienced. Hannibal on the other had had a couple of boyfriends as well as girlfriends back in college. He knew exactly how to please dear William.

After that, Hannibal's room became Will's room too. They'd even fall asleep in each other's arms or with one's head on the other's chest. But now....

“Your home!? I thought this was supposed to be  _ our _ home now!” Will glared as he walked across the room towards him.

It was always strange when Hannibal would finally lose his temper enough to no longer hide his emotions. “If this is how I am to be treated from now on it won't be!”

“What's the matter? Can't handle having someone throw your ass-ish attitude back at you?”

“There are somethings---”

“I don't wanna hear it!”

They were face to face now. Hannibal desperately searched himself for the proper calm down technique, knowing if he kept throwing Will's anger back at him they'd never resolve anything. However, Will couldn't even consider calming down and the next thing he knew, he slapped Hannibal across the face.

Hannibal's eyes filled with rage, but kept himself from reacting back to avoid a physical fight. He couldn't help but enjoy the thrill of the hit though. Will's stubbornness, passion, and strength is what drew Hannibal to him in the first place.

Will went to slap him again, but Hannibal caught his hand in midair, throwing his lover off. Will, at first just stood in awe, but then he seemed to get angry again.

“Let go,” he demanded.

“No,” Hannibal shook his head, his tone calmer.

Will's breathing picked up. “I said 'Let go!'” With all his might he pushed Hannibal against the wall, pining him by the wrists.

“So now what, Will? Are you going to beat my face in?” Hannibal tried to hide how aroused the confrontation made him.

Will thought about the situation. His anger faded when he found that he was the one in control and it was kinky. His lips crashed into Hannibal's. His hands left the wrists and grabbed a handful of hair.

“I fucking hate you,” he whispered when he broke the kiss.

“Show me how much you 'hate' me.” He craved wanting to know how dominate Will could be.

Their lips met again. Hannibal moved his hands to Will's back, while one of Will's hands rest on the wall to continue to pin him; the other drifted down to his groin. He rubbed Hannibal's cock, hard, through the fabric.

In a sudden motion, Will threw Hannibal onto the desk behind the couch. Hannibal's body hit it with a hard thud and knocked the stuff off of it. No one knew or cared if anything got broken. He quickly got on top of Hannibal and pinned him down again. He bit his lip, then followed it with kisses.

He moved his attention to Hannibal's neck, biting down as he moved his hands to undo Hannibal's pants. He stopped to undo his own belt. Hannibal let him bind his wrists with it. The unused length of the belt was tucked between the couch and the desk causing the doctor's hands to be over his head and out of the way. It's not like Will needed any touching; he was already hard and leaking pre cum.

After he was trough with the restraint, he pulled Hannibal's pants and underwear off. Then worked his entrance some with two fingers. He saw Hannibal's erection twitch and heard a moan as he shoved the fingers in and out of him. He couldn't help but give the head of bound man's cock a little flick with his tongue.

Will then pulled his pants down just enough to free his cock of the fabric prison. He spit on hand and rubbed it down to moisten it a little. He was too anxious to actually go get some lube. Honestly, he didn't care. He was still pretty pissed at Hannibal and wanted to cause him a some pain. He entered him, starting out slow. He watched his lover squirm. He gently buried his face in Hannibal's neck again. Lightly kissing and nipping at the flesh. His left hand slowly stroked then cupped his face, fingers laced in hair; his other was on the desk for balance. 

Hannibal couldn't hide how much he enjoyed the sensation of the friction at his ass contrasting the gentle touches on his face and neck or the feeling of the leather tight on his wrists. Can't forget to mention the smell of Will's shampoo as his curls brushed him every once in awhile. His body radiated heat and was covered in goosebumps. He even moaned, gasped, and cursed under his breathe. Will's anger was making him feel  _ that good. _

Will noticed the noises of pleasure. “Don't you fucking dare cum yet.” He growled into Hannibal's ear. He covered his cock opening with a finger. “Not fucking yet. Not till I tell you.”

He kissed Hannibal's lips as he picked up speed and power, hitting Lecter's prostate and causing the desk to shift and creak under them. Will felt his muscles tighten as his orgasm built up. He let go of Hannibal's member and, once again, grabbed a hold of the man's blonde/gray locks, the grip was incredibly tight and his nails scraped scalp.

“Now?” It fell from Hannibal's lips in almost a breathless, whiny manner.

“Almost.” Will was breathless too. That little whine was helping. “Oh, God.”

Within a couple more powerful thrusts, both Will and Hannibal came. He rocked with the orgasm to make sure he got the most pleasure out of it, while Hannibal's covered both of their stomachs.

Will slowly pulled out feeling incredibly relaxed and no longer as pissed as he was. Then pulled up his pants, not even bothering with the fly, before removing the belt from Hannibal. 

As soon as he was free, he sat up on the desk and grabbed Will's face and kissed him excitedly. He was impressed with Will's first performance as a top and happy that the fight was over.

“I'm sorry,” Will breathed. They were nose to nose and he stared lovingly and deeply into Hannibal's almost maroon colored eyes. “About your clothes and your things. And...and about the fight. That was stupid.”

Hannibal smiled and spoke in just as quiet tone. “It's all right---all of it. Clothes and things can be replaced. You can't. I'm glad something was done to get you to calm down enough to talk to. We'll have our differences and our fights. It's normal.” 

Will smiled back and then glided himself onto Hannibal's lap, not caring about the his exposed cock or the mess that was all over them and gave him a loving kiss back. 

Hannibal pulled away and continued. “I'll admit that I need to lighten up a little for you. Just—all I ask is you make sure the can opener gets put back in its proper place.” 

 


End file.
